The perimeter of a particular square and the circumference of a particular circle are equal. What is the ratio of the area of the square to the area of the circle? Express your answer as a common fraction in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: Let $s$ be the side length of the square and $r$ the radius of the circle.  We are given $4s=2\pi r$ and asked to find $s^2/(\pi r^2)$.  Squaring both sides of the equation we obtain $16s^2=4\pi^2r^2$.  We divide by $16\pi r^2$ to find $s^2/(\pi r^2)=\boxed{\frac{\pi}{4}}$.